The Legend of The Star
by BereniceSnape
Summary: In a sure death situation, surely a little intimacy can be allowed.


It was a hot, late Mojave Night when Courier Six, AKA Mako Dan, and Craig Boone arrived at the Sunset Sarsaparilla Headquarters outside Vegas. They were both incredibly sweaty, and Boone's off-white t-shirt was clinging becomingly to his 12-pack abs, and Dan had been covertly ogling him for several hours. Dan just looked like the world's greasiest rat and a shark had a child, that was also human. Dan had finally managed to save up fifty Sunset Sarsaparilla Star Caps and was going to get his damn prize. He deserved it for all that orange-y syrupy shit he had had to drink over the last year.

The two stepped inside the building, which granted immediate relief to the unbearable heat boiling outside. The two stepped up to Festus, and Dan began the odious task of putting fifty caps into a coin slot one by one.

"What do you think the prize will be?" Dan asked Boone. Clink.

Boone just grunted and shrugged, his abs rippling distractingly. Dan gulped and shifted in his armor, beginning to feel warm again. Clink.

"Better not be more damn sarsaparilla," Dan said, trying to distract himself from an impending boner now. He thought about the horrible orange stuff. Sticky, sweet. Mmm. He thought about how he had watched a bead of sweat rolling down Boone's buff back earlier. He had wanted to lick it off. Dan shifted. Fuck. Bad thoughts. Clink, clink, clink.

"Could go for some of that right now," Boone stated gruffly, thirsty after a long journey. Clink.

"Some of what?" Dan asked, his thoughts trainwrecking further. Three more caps in.

"Thirsty," grunted Boone, before opening a nearby bottle and taking a swig. So was Dan. The courier watched Craig's throat muscles work as he swallowed. FUCK. Dan dropped the remaining 17 bottle caps onto the floor, sending them flying all over the room.

"FUCK!" Dan yelled as he kicked a sarsaparilla bottle. He began leaning down to retrieve bottle caps, but Boone beat him too it. Fuck fuck fuck. Boone's huge, massive, thick, meaty, muscular wagon of an ass pushed into the air as he picked up the special currency from the grimy floor. Dan was sweating profusely at this point, the caps he grabbed growing damp in his slippery palms. Finally they collected all of them, and Boone gently deposited the 8 he found into Dan's hands.

"Let's just get this over with," Dan rasped, incredibly dry mouthed at this point. He quickly finished inserting the caps, only to have his sexual energy shattered by rage at Fetus' story.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY PRIZE FESTUS?" he screamed, ready to pull his gun out on the animatronic cowboy.

"The Sunset Sarsaparilla Company has received a number of complaints regarding the prize awarded for handing in Sunset Sarsaparilla , we have seen fit to provide another prize that we feel will placate the most discriminating customer. Just head through the double doors and follow the hallway to your left to the very end. An attendant will be there to present your prize, directly. We at the Sunset Sarsaparilla Company would once again like to thank you for your patronage," the little mechanical cowboy responded, slightly cooling Dan's ire.

"Let's go, Boone," Dan snapped, as he walked through the double doors. Only to soon encounter rubble. After following the most circuitous route possible and fighting way too many hostile robots, they finally found themselves at the prize vault.

"This better be good." Boone grunted back in response to Dan's peevish comment. They walked through together, and looked around.

"It smells… weird in here," Boone stated. To be more accurate, it smelled overpoweringly sweetly putrid and like mothballs and shit. Suddenly, the doors slammed shut behind them. The metal thump hit their ears with a terrifying finality. Dan ran at it, shaking the doors violently, pushing. No give.

"Oh fuck," said Dan, "fuck, Boone. Are we trapped? Are we gonna die in here?" Dan was hyperventilating at this point, but also was getting hot again. He was so scared of dying, but all he could think about was Boone's sniper dick. How good it felt. How Boone's hard muscular arms had felt around his body. The memory of Boone mowing down legionnaires as he fucked him with just the power of his fat ass and trim hips.

He turned to face Boone. Looked at his stalwart, stonewall companion and his massive buff thighs and otherworldly abs. "Boone, if we die in here I don't want to die a virgin."

"You're a virgin? But what about.." Boone began, looking puzzled even behind his sunglasses.

"Yes. Except that time with you. And that time with Mr. House's simulation. And Benny. And…" He trailed off, remembering that Boone was not aware that Caesar had died in the middle of an orgy with Dan and his legates, getting his dick sucked by yours truly. He believed Dan had snuck in and shot him point blank in his face. "Uh. And uhhhh Arcade."

That was a huge lie. Arcade had rebuffed him. Which was how he ended up in that situation with Caeser and his legates. Which is a subject for a different story.

"Ohhhh," Boone breathed, "so you're an experienced virgin?"

"Yes," Dan said. "Please Craig, you sexy sexy sniping man. Take me now! Don't let me die never knowing the pleasures of the flesh!"

Boone nodded, and grabbed Dan by his stripper armor straps, and ripped the entire top of his outfit off. He gently kissed both of his nipples (Boone was fascinated by the things, having lost his in the failed genetic experiment the NCR performed on him that had given him the extra six abs), before giving the little booty shorts the same treatment. Dan groaned loudly, his beady eyes rolling back into his head.

Boone pushed him into the wall, before coyly removing his sweaty t-shirt, and his sweaty BDUs, and his sweaty briefs, leaving him in just his sweaty black business socks and sweaty combat boots. His abs surged forward at the same time the rest of his body did, and he picked up Dan with one huge muscular arm.

"Do you need…?" Boone asked, looking at Dan's fairly average dick.

"No," Dan breathed, handing Boone a bottle of antivenom to use for lube. Boone gently lubed him up, before shoving his entire Sniper sausage right in. He tossed him up in the air and let him land back on his dick like a sexy juggler who only had one ball and he was fucking it. It was so good. But after a while, Boone needed more. He set Dan down.

"Hands on the door," he rumbled, and Dan hastily compiled so he could get back to that sweet dicking as soon as possible. Boone wasted no time putting his massive peepee meat back in Dan's cute little butt. Building up momentum was easy, Boone's abs came with more horsepower than a 2019 Chevrolet Corvette and his hips might as well have been pistons instead. Soon they were rattling the door with the force of their frenzied fucking.

"OH GOD BOONE!" Dan screamed, slightly distorted by his mouth and cheek against the metal doors, "I'm gonna come!" And within seconds he did, which was frankly messy and uncomfortable for him as he was pressed right against it.

Boone said nothing, but the pace of his thrusts picked up til the doors were creaking and rattling so hard you'd expect them to fall off their hinges. "Hm," he said, and came with one massively powered thrust. The doors flew open at that exact moment, sending both of the men to the floor in a messy and sweaty pile. Boone's beret tumbled to the floor in front of him.

Suddenly the gravity of death trapped and deprived of oxygen was less pressing. Not there at all in fact. The smell of death emanated from the room behind them. There was awkward silence.

"So…. thanks for taking my virginity. Buddy," Dan mumbled awkwardly.


End file.
